Let's Ask Dr Byun!
by baekkiepyon
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP] Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis mungil nan imut yang sangat mencintai tetangganya, Park Chanyeol. Dia berharap cintanya dapat terbalaskan. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa sangat risih karena Baekhyun yang selalu mengekorinya. Pertama kali ketemu dia, jantungku berdetak kencang. "Orang ini adalah pasangan hidupku !" begitu hatiku berkata… CHANBAEK GS Read and Review yaaa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Let's ask Dr. Byun !

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : All Member EXO

**CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, BUKAN KARANGAN SAYA. CERITA INI BERASAL DARI KOMIK YANG BERJUDUL "LET'S ASK DR. RIN !" KARANGAN KIYOKO ARAI. SAYA HANYA MENULISKAN KEMBALI CERITA TERSEBUT TETAPI DENGAN TOKOH YANG BERBEDA. **

**REVIEW YA^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pertama kali ketemu dia, jantungku berdetak kencang._

_"Orang ini adalah pasangan hidupku !" begitu hatiku berkata…_

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU !"

"TUNGGU, CHANYEOLLIE !"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !"

Seorang gadis mungil nan imut tengah berlari mengejar langkah seorang pemuda yang berada cukup jauh didepannya. Ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup em melengking itu Chanyeol –sang pemuda- tersebut pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"BAWEL AH ! PAGI-PAGI SUDAH RIBUT BEGINI. TIAP HARI PASTI BIKIN MALU !" Ucapnya –ehm atau mungkin lebih tepatnya teriakannya- dengan wajah kesal.

"Ini masih jam 6, terlalu pagi buat pergi sekolah ! Kalau aku kan memang ada urusan, harus latihan klub sepak bola !" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun –si gadis mungil-

"Tapi aku kan ingin lihat yeollie latihan. Yeollie keren sekali kalau lagi main bola…" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Mendengar itu pun Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah seperti ini -_- dan berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung mengejar Chanyeol –lagi

"Ah ! Tunggu Yeollie ! Hari ini Yeollie ngga boleh melangkah ke arah selatan, bisa kena sial" Ucap Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol.

"Lagi-lagi kau dan celoteh Feng shui mu" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan acuh pada ocehannya si Baekhyun

"Ini bukan omong kosong ! Feng shui bisa mengubah peruntungan dengan ilmu lingkungan..."

"Masa bodo ah ! Tiap pagi ceramah soal Feng shui ...

NGEK !

NGEK ?

Chanyeol merasa ada yang ganjal pada sepatunya. Ia pun langsung melihat ke arah sepatunya dan ternyata ... ada pup guk-guk nempel di sepatunya ! idiiihhh

"IHHH JIJAY ! PADAHAL SEPATU BARU NIH !" Langsung saja Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya agar pup guk-guk itu tidak nempel lagi di sepatu barunya, sedangkan Baekhyun ? Ia hanya bergidik ngeri sambil terus mengucapkan "IHH JIJAY CHANYEOLLIE NGINJAK PUP ! IHH JIJAY JIJAYYY"

Tak berselang lama setelah kejadian itu, kini Baekhyun dikejutkan lagi oleh Chanyeol yang kaki kirinya masuk dalam got. Uhh sepertinya Chanyeol benar benar sial hari ini. Harusnya ia mengikuti kata Baekhyun yang bilang bahwa ia tidak boleh melangkah kearah selatan, bukan ?. Dasar Chanyeol keras kepala ! Rasakan saja akibatnya hahaha

"ANAK KELAS 1 ! HARI INI KALIAN HARUS LATIHAN LEBIH BERAT ! AYO LARI KELILING LAPANGAN ! JANGAN LOYO BEGITU ! MAU LARI SAMPAI KAPAN, HAH !" –Chanyeol-

"maaf kak" –Anak kelas 1-

"Yeollie nakutin deh..." –yang ini mah si Baekhyun-

"Wah, keliatannya Chanyeol lagi bete ya.." tiba-tiba saja Luhan atau sering disapa Lulu –sahabatnya Baekhyun- sudah ada disamping Baekhyun, membuat gadis imut itu terkejut oleh kehadirannya yang tiba tiba.

"Eh Lulu... klub atletik juga sedang latihan pagi ya ?"

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa, Baekhyunnie?" Luhan mulai menunjukkan smirk andalannya

DEG !

"Bikin marah Chanyeol lagi ya?"

DEG DEG ! Baekhyun mendadak keringat dingin, ia pun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu pun tersenyum –seperti om om- meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian...

"GYAHAHAHAHA Sepatunya nginjak pup guk-guk, terus kecebur got ? ahahaha kasian amat !"

BUK BUK BUK saking lucunya –menurut Luhan- ia sampai tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memukul rumput yang tidak bersalah itu

"Pa-padahal aku sudah memperingatkan dia !"

"Aku bilang, hari ini dia ngga boleh jalan ke selatan. Kalau dia menurut, pasti ngga akan jadi begini..." Baekhyun jadi murung

"Yahh memang begitulah si Chanyeol" Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumkan

"Tapi, entah mengapa..

Kenapa Chanyeol begitu benci pada ilmu feng shui...

Padahal aku sangat berharap Chanyeol bisa menyukai feng shui, biar pun cuma sedikit... itu sebabnya setiap hari aku bicara soal feng shui..."

Entah kenapa Luhan jadi tersentuh oleh ucapannya Baekhyun. Ia pun langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Malangnya nasibmu Baekhyunnie. Daripada mengekor si Chanyeol terus, lebih baik main denganku yuk ? kita main sama-sama" Ucap Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeram kesal

"Apa enaknya main denganmu !"

"Chanyeol tangkap !"

"Oke !"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan bola ke gawang. Saat bola itu masuk ke gawang, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bangganya. Melihat itu, membuat Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

_"Chanyeol, kamu tau ngga ? saat kamu bermain bola, tubuhmu dikelilingi aura berkilauan, indah sekali..." inner Baekhyun_

"Hari ini sudah lihat homepage Dr. Byun belum?" Tanya salah satu siswi kepada teman-temannya

"Sudah dong ! Warna keberuntunganku hari ini biru" jawab salah satu temannya

"Aku pakai jepitan rambut warna biru, eh pagi-pagi pas-pasan sama dia" ucap siswi lainnya

"Oh ya? Hebat banget !"

.

"Ramalan feng shui Dr. Byun memang jitu ya. Semua anak kelas kita rajin mampir ke homepagenya" Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun

"Wah, tau-tau muncul saingan Master feng shui yang lihai, papa Baekhyunnie bakal terdesak nih." Canda Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

_Dr. Byun adalah seorang ahli feng shui misterius._

_Tak seorang pun yang tahu seperti apa wujudnya._

_Tapi beredar dari mulut ke mulut, bahwa ramalannya memang jitu._

_Saat ini, banyak sekali gadis yang setia mengunjungi situs ramalannya setiap hari._

_Tak kusangka kemunculannya bisa begitu menggemparkan.._

_Ayahku yang seorang ahli feng shui juga cukup kelabakan –Baekhyun-_

"BAEKHYUN, LUHAN DENGARRR"

Wushh..setelah mendengar teriakan yang sangat membahana tersebut, Baekhyun dan Luhan merasa ada angin topan datang tetapi ternyata itu adalah teriakannya Xiumin –sahabat mereka yang agak gembul itu-. Didengar dari teriakannya, kayaknya Xiumin lagi senang nih...

"Kyaaaa ! Kalian tau ngga sih, masa kemarin aku pergi ke shooting acara tv. Eh eh aku terpilih jadi partner cowok yang kusukai dalam 'Love Love Game' ! Kita sama-sama memeluk balon, terus balonnya meledak, lalu kita berpelukan kyaaaa" Ucap Xiumin heboh sampai sampai siswi-siswi lainnya ikut ikutan ngumpul . Kalo Luhan sih cuek cuek aja.

"Enak banget...kan susah bisa ikut shooting acara tv" Ucap siswi-siswi

"Eeehh ? yang bener Umin?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya

"Iya. Aku ikuti saran Dr. Byun, memasukkan foto cowok yang kusukai dalam amplop warna pink. Bahagianya...seperti dalam mimpi ! Nasihat memang luar biasa jitu !" Jawab Xiumin berbunga-bunga, membuat siswi siswi yang lain –kecuali Luhan- ikut ikutan untuk meminta saran kepada

_Lho..._

_Kenapa begini..._

_Sebegitu hebatnya kah.._

_ ..? –Baekhyun-_

Dirumah Baekhyun...

"Hahahaha Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Nyonya. No Problem" Ucap om om perlente alias papa Baekhyun

"Untuk mempertahankan keremajaan penampilan awet muda, pajanglah pot bunga pink ini di lemari menghadap arah barat kamar tidur. Mengerti, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk –papanya Baekhyun- kepada pelanggannya suaranya dibuat dengan selembut mungkin agar pelanggannya ini terpesona oleh ketampanannya

"I-iya.." Jawab tante tante –Nyonya tadi- dengan lope lope dimatanya dan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"Nyonya sudah cantik, mungkin tak butuh benda benda seperti ini"

"Ah ! Pak Leeteuk bisa saja"

"Pak, aku juga minta vasnya dong !"

"aku juga"

"aku juga !"

Melihat itu, Baekhyun yang baru tiba kerumahnya pun langsung memasang ekspresi seperti ini -_- . Ayahnya memang senang sekali menggoda tante tante yang kelebihan make-up itu. Yaa bisa dibilang itu adalah kesehariannya karena di toko keluarga Baekhyun kebanyakan para pelanggannya iu adalah tante-tante. Uhhh

"Wah, Baekhyun sudah pulang" Ucap ayah Baekhyun

"Selamat datang" Ucap mamahnya Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada anaknya

"Iya"

"Hari ini kau Cuma sendirian ya? Kapan-kapan bawa temanmu juga dong !" Bisik ayahnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeram kesal

"Aku tak ingin tempat ini jadi toko tante-tante. Impianku yang sejati adalah dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis manis!" Ucap papanya Baekhyun sambil membayangkan dirinya yang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis SMA

"Ngga mau ! Aku ngga mau membujuk teman-temanku untuk membeli barang barang feng shui jelek ini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk barang-barang feng shui yang dijual ayahnya

"Ramalan papa juga ngga jitu !" Lanjutnya

"Apa katamu ? Ramalanku ngga jitu ?!" –Ayah Baekhyun

"Sudah jangan ribut di dalam toko" –Mamah Baekhyun

"Memang bener kok ! Sekarang yang namanya sedang ngeTOP disekolah !" –Baekhyun

"Hah ? Siapa Dr. Byun itu ?" Tanya Ayah Baekhyun kesal

"Tak ada yang tau berapa umurnya dan dari mana asalnya !" Jelas Baekhyun

"Hemm, paling ngga para tante itu juga ngga tau berapa umurku" Kata Ayah Baekhyun sambil pose sok ganteng. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya

CKLEK

Uki !

Uki !

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun pun langsung disambut oleh Monyet kesayangannya–hewan peliharaannya-

"Aku pulang Tenshin ! Hari ini kau ngga nakal, kan ?" Tanya baekhyun kepada Tenshin –Monyet peliharaannya- yang kini sedang digendongnya

"Sudah pulang Dr. Byun ?"

DEG !

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari kakaknya sendiri yang sedang menyandar pada pintu kamarnya

"Ka-kakak !"

"Hei"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Jangan panggil aku dirumah ! Nanti yang lain bisa dengar !" Ucap baekhyun sambil menutup mulut kakaknya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri.

_Benar..._

_Sesungguhnya akulah si itu..._

_Aku mencoba menguji kemampuan ilmu feng shui yang kumiliki.._

_Lalu membuka homepage bersama kakak setengah tahun yang lalu.. –Baekhyun _

Kakaknya Baekhyun memasuki kamar adiknya lalu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan komputer milik adiknya itu.

"Papa sama sekali tak akan menyangka kalau saingan besarnya adalah putrinya sendiri" Ucap kakanya Baekhyun

"Dia pasti mengira yang namanya itu bapak-bapak" Lanjutnya

"Tapi papa kasihan juga lho, akhir-akhir ini bisnis feng shuinya menurun..." Ucap baekhyun. Kakaknya langsung mengernyit tak suka

"Kasihan ?"

"Apanya yang mesti dikasihanin ! Ramalannya juga asal-asalan begitu"

"Sudah tau Master feng shui, malah menamai anaknya 'SUHO'. Bikin sakit hati aja. Selama 17 tahun teman-teman selalu memanggilku 'MAHO' !" Kesal Suho –kakaknya Baekhyun

_Nama kakak ku Suho, tapi selalu dipelesetin jadi Maho... –Baekhyun _

"Coba lihat ini Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi banyak surat buat hari ini" Kata Suho

"Wah iya"

Baekhyun membaca semua surat-surat yang diberikan untuknya. Ia senang dan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya karena berkat nasihat yang ia berikan, semua yang mengunjungi homepagenya mendapati keberuntungan. Seperti..

_Sesuai dengan saran , kemarin aku mengganti bed coverku dengan yang warna hari ini dia mengajakku kencan ! Terimakasih ^^ -Dari Mika_

_Dr. Byun hebat ya. Begitu aku memindahkan lemari baju ke arah barat, hari ini cowok keren masuk ke toko tempatku kerja sambilan! –Dari Anna_

_Setelah tidur pakai piyama warna oranye, aku baikkan lagi dengan teman baikku setelah sempat diam-diaman beberapa minggu –Dari Jessica_

_Setelah aku pakai cincin batu safir, akhirnya aku bisa ngobrol dengan cowok yang kutaksir selama ini! Mungkin sebentar lagi kami bakal jadian... –Dari Yuri_

"Syukurlah sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang

"Sebaliknya, peruntunganmu dibidang asmara sama sekali ngga lancar, " Ucap Suho

"Padahal cowok yang kau sukai tinggal bersebelahan, kau sama sekali ngga berbuat apa-apa" Lanjutnya yang membuat baekhyun geram huuuh !

DUK DUK DUK

"Kakak jahat ah ! Selalu memperolok aku !" Baekhyun memukuli punggung kakaknya tanpa ampun

_Aku sendiri tak percaya.._

_Peruntunganku dalam hal keuangan dan pelajaran terus membaik.._

_Tapi percintaan ini, tak ada kemajuan selama 11 tahun.._

_Chanyeol.._

_Kapankah kau membalas perasaanku... –Baekhyun _

"Yang semangat dong . Kau harus terus berusaha. Demi masa depan yang lebih baik untuk dirimu, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya. Ya , kan ?" Setelah mengarahkan Tenshin untuk mecium pipi Baekhyun, Suho pun tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Tenshin hanya mengiyakan dengan bahasanya sendiri yaitu "Uki Uki !". Baekhyun yang kaget –setelah dicium tenshin- langsung ikut tersenyum dan bersemangat.

"Baik. Aku akan berjuang!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil pose ala pejuang

"Nah, begitu dong"

_Kekuatan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul waktu aku berumur 3 tahun..._

_Aku tahu bagaimana caranya memperbaiki peruntungan dengan mengubah keadaan sekitar melalui ilmu feng shui..._

_Mari kita ubah.._

_Agar semuanya berbahagia ! –Baekhyun _

[Baekhyun lagi meramal]

SRET

?!

_A..apa ? perasaan apa ini? Ada apa ya .. tiba-tiba saja, perasaanku jadi ngga enak...-Baekhyun_

DAG DIG DUG

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu mengumpat dibalik semak-semak untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang latihan sepak bola. Dan seperti biasa juga, Chanyeol selalu keren ketika bermain sepak bola –inner baekhyun.

"Jaga ditengah !" –Chanyeol

_Gara-gara ramalan kemarin, seharian ini aku merasa ngga tenang. Sepertinya akan terjadi masalah...mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja. Padahal kan jago ramal... _

Saat baekhyun disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah bola datang ke arah baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"BAEKHYUN, BAHAYA !"

SHIUUTT

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kesumber suara dengan ekspresi bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja..

BUUUUKK

?!

Sebuah bola hinggap di wajahnya dan membuat kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang

_Ya ampun..._

_Jadi ternyata ini.._

_FIRASAT BURUKKU KEMARIN ? –Baekhyun_

BRUK ! Baekhyun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri

"BAEKHYUN !"

TEP TEP TEP

Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya, ia merasa ada yang ganjal lalu terkejut ketika tau bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggendongnya.

"Huwaaa C-chanyeol ?! Kenapa—kenapa aku ada diatas punggungmu ?!" Tanya baekhyun heboh sampai-sampai ia hampir terjatuh dari gendongannya Chanyeol

"Jangan teriak-teriak dipunggungku !" Ucap Chanyeol risih

"Kau pingsan kena bola tendanganku" Lanjutnya. Membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menggumamkan kata "oh iya.."

"Maaf aku ngga sengaja. Kamu ngga apa-apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa bersalah

"Iya.." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Dulu juga pernah terjadi seperti ini. Waktu itu aku kena bola tendanganmu. Aku menangis, lalu Yeollie setengah mati memanggulku pulang ke rumah. Saat itu aku yakin, inilah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Karena itulah, mulai hari itu aku selalu..."

"Begitu ya.." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun

"eh"

TEP

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

"Aku sama sekali ngga percaya takdir. Hidup ditentukan oleh diri sendiri, bukan takdir ! itu sebabnya aku ngga percaya. Aku juga ngga percaya dengan segala macam feng shui dan nasib yang selalu kau ocehkan"

Ah, aura Chanyeol

Chanyeollie...

Di kamarnya Baekhyun

Baekhyun duduk merenung sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol tadi

_Kenapa aura Chanyeol bisa menakutkan seperti tadi ya..._

_Padahal biasanya indah berkilauan_

_Mungkinkah ini firasat burukku yang kemarin?_

Ukiiii ! Ukii !

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah tenshin yang sedang bermain-main dengan komputer miliknya.

"Tenshin ! jangan main-main sama komputerku!" Baekhyun dengan kesal menjitak kepala tenshin lalu melihat ke arah layar monitornya

_Selamat siang Dr. Byun. Ah, apa sebaiknya kupanggil Byun Baekhyun?_

_Aku tahu jati dirimu sebenarnya, kita pasti akan bertemu didekat rumahmu._

_Dari pasangan hidupmu_

Eh ?

Apaan nih ?!

Baekhyun melongo setelah membaca e-mail tersebut

_Kenapa bisa ada yang tahu..._

Keesokkan harinya Dikelas...

"Anak-anak, 2 minggu lagi kita akan pergi darmawisata. Hari ini kita putuskan mau kemana" Ucap pak guru

_Siapa ya, yang sudah mengirim mail itu. Apa mungkin teman sekelasku? Kayaknya ngga ada yang tahu. Terus siapa dong, orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "pasangan hidupku" ? pasangan hidupku kan hanya Yeollie seorang?_

"Chanyeol ! itu si Baekhyun nempel-nempel lagi tuh" Ucap Sehun –teman sekelasnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-. Chanyeol hanya menggeram kesal karena Baekhyun selalu saja nempel kepadanya.

"Hei Baekhyun. Jadi ceweknya Cuma kita bertiga ya?" Tanya Xiumin yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun bersama Luhan

"eh? Bertiga apa?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik dengan ekspresi kebingungan

"Yaampun..masa daritadi kamu ngga dengar?" Xiumin bersedekap dada

"Grup darmawisata sudah dibagi-bagi, kita cewek bertiga gabung dengan anak-anak cowok" Jelas Luhan

"DAR-DARMAWISATA ?!"

"Hem darmawisata ya..." Baekhyun langsung berkhayal

_Darmawisata kan kesempatan besar yang ngga datang setiap hari..._

_Aku bisa berduaan terus dengan Yeollie_

_Ini kesempatan emas yang kutunggu tunggu !_

"Kita langsung tau apa yang ada di benaknya" Xiumin berekspresi seperti ini-_-

"Betul" -Luhan

"Pak ! Pak guru !" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya, Baekhyun. Ada apa?" tanya pak guru

"Aku minta ditempatkan di grup yang sama dengan Chanyeol!"

BRUK

Setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang begitu lantang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dikursinya menjadi sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Baekhyun mana boleh minta pindah grup" Ucap pak guru

"Tolonglah pak. Agar aku bisa memenuhi impianku !"

"Kami berdua malah dilupakan" Ucap Luhan dan Xiumin sambil berpoker face ria

"Chanyeol punya penggemar berat, ya! Diuber-uber Baekhyun terus" Ledek Sehun

"Jangan cerewet !" Chanyeol menggeram kesal

At Asian Cafe (milik keluarga Byun)

Baekhyun bersama kedua sahabatnya –Xiumin dan Luhan- sedang asik duduk santai di cafe milik keluarga Byun.

"Hari ini aku kaget sekali. Tak kusangka, Chanyeol setuju-setuju saja Baekhyun dipindahkan ke grupnya." Ucap Xiumin keheranan

"Padahal dia kan sebel sama Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan menambahkan

"iya iya" Xiumin membenarkan perkataan Luhan

"Umin, Lulu, kok ngomong begitu sih ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Asuka kan tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Selain itu... selain itu.. kami juga sudah ditautkan oleh tali takdir" Lanjutnya dengan berbunga-bunga. Xiumin dan Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

_Tetapi sebetulnya aku juga kaget. Padahal kukira dia akan menolakku masuk ke dalam kelompoknya._

_Mungkin itu mukjizat karena aku minum orange juice pagi ini hehehe –Baekhyun_

"Ini cemilan buat kalian" Mamahnya Baekhyun datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman untuk Baekhyun dan juga teman-temannya

"Menu istimewa hari ini souffle jeruk dan orange tea!" Ucap Mamahnya Baekhyun sembari meletakkan makanan tersebut diatas meja

"Wah kelihatannya enak sekali!" Ucap Xiumin dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat makanan

"Wangi lho!" Ucap Luhan menambahkan

"Bulan ini, jeruk adalah lucky item bagi cewek-cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta! Ada kan artikelnya di Homepage Dr. Byun?" Mamahnya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Baekhyun untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya

"Eh? I-iya" Jawab Baekhyun keringat dingin

"Lho, Baekhyun kok ikut-ikutan lihat homepage ? Nggak dimarahi tuh?" Tanya Xiumin

"Papamu kan ahli feng shui" Ucap Luhan keheranan

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Habis, ramalan papaku sering meleset hehe" Jawab Baekhyun. Mamahnya Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya dengan berkata "Nggak apa-apa kok"

"EHEM !Sedang bicara apa kau?" Tiba-tiba papanya Baekhyun sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Mereka pun menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan membuat papanya Baekhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Papahnya Baekhyun melotot dan berkata "WOW ! SISWI SMA !" dalam hati

"Selamat siang om. Maaf kami mengganggu" Xiumin dan Luhan tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Iya,iya. Nggak apa-apa kok" Papa Baekhyun membalas dengan berlebihan

"Kalian teman sekelas Baekhyun ya?" Tanya papa Baekhyun dengan senyuman selebar mungkin

"Iya" Xiumin dan Luhan menjawab serempak

"Kalian manis sekali, ini om kasih oleh-oleh ya. Patung kelinci merah jambu" Papahnya Baekhyun memberikan patung kelinci berukuran kecil itu pada Xiumin dan Luhan

"Kalau patung ini dipajang di kamar tidur menghadap timur, akan membawa keberuntungan. Pasti lebih ampuh dibanding ramalan " Lanjutnya menjelaskan. Xiumin hanya menggumam seperti "oh ya?" sedangkan Luhan hanya menggumamkan "tampangnya sih jelek".

"Hentikan papa! Jangan berikan barang-barang aneh pada temanku!" Kata Baekhyun

"Diam kau. Kau juga ! Pajang patung ini di kamarmu, menghadap barat daya!"

"Eh ?!"

"Bulan ini, arah barat daya berarti bencana bagimu!" Jelas papa Byun

Baekhyun's Room

_Begitu ya, jadi bulan ini peruntunganku akan buruk kalau menghadap barat daya!_

_Tapi yang bilang begitu adalah ayahku si Master Feng shui yang kerjanya menjual barang-barang aneh_

_Eh? Tung..tunggu dulu, arah barat daya Tokyo kan..Tuh kaaann! Aduh, aku jadi gelisah begini!_

_Lihat diagram Feng shui ah.._

[Baekhyun lagi meramal lewat diagram feng shui nya]

_Susah payah aku satu grup dengan Chanyeollie_

_Aku ingin terus bersamanya..._

_Acara darmawisata ini harus berjalan lancar_

SRINGGGG

_'... BAHAYA ..._

_ADA BENCANA DI ARAH BARAT DAYA. BAHAYA !' [ini kata ramalan feng shui nya]_

WUSHHH KREK

Angin berhembus kencang memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja patung kelinci kecil yang Baekhyun taruh dikamarnya menghadap barat daya itu terjatuh dan retak. Baekhyun jadi teringat akan ramalannya yang terus mengucapkan kata 'BAHAYA ! ARAH BARAT DAYA ADA BENCANA' membuatnya terus fokus terhadap patung kelinci kecil yang sudah rusak itu dan kata-kata tadi dan tiba-tiba saja...

PRAK

GUBRAK

"GYAAAAAA"

Baekhyun terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki, disampingnya ada sebuah stick cokelat bertuliskan "Toppoppo" yang entah darimana datangnya. Baekhyun pun membenarkan posisinya dan mengambil stick cokelat yang ada disampingnya.

"Apaan nih...stick cokelat? Ngagetin aja"

_Heh ? Tapi kenapa ada stik cokelat dikamarku?_

SREK

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol yang membuka jendela kamarnya [rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu bersebrangan. Kamar mereka berhadap-hadapan]

"Kenapa bengong begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol tersenyum lembut

"Cha-Chanyeol.." Muka Baekhyun merah padam melihat senyuman Chanyeol

"Aku dapat dari mamanya Sehun. Tapi aku kan ngga suka makan yang manis-manis, jadi itu buat kamu aja" Kata Chanyeol

"Eh beneran nih?"

"iya"

"Aih, senangnya! Ini kan snack kesukaanku. Selama 6 tahun berteman, baru kali ini aku dapat hadiah dari Chanyeollie!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riangnya sambil terus memeluk snack dari Chanyeol itu membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun tersebut. Chanyeol pun berbalik hendak menutup jendela kamarnya

"Sudah ya"

"Tunggu Yeollie!" Chanyeol pun menahan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup jendela

"Makasih ya, sudah mengizinkan aku masuk grupmu. Aku akan menikmati acara darmawisata nanti. Semua ini berkat bantuanmu, Yeollie" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol diam tak berkutik setelah melihat Baekhyun yang begitu senangnya

"Hari ini Umin dan Lulu datang kerumah. Kami mengbrol merancang acara untuk darmawisata nanti"

"Hem.. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan cukup beken, ya"

"eh?"

"Sepertinya banyak cowok yang mau satu grup dengan Luhan"

"Lulu memang cantik. Banyak yang bilang suka padanya, tapi sepertinya dia nggak tertarik untuk pacaran" Jelas Baekhyun. Disamping Baekhyun ada tenshin yang sedang berbinar-binar menatap kearah tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang snack [Tenshin suka banget sama cemilan. Monyet yang unik bukan? Kekeke]

"uki uki uki!" Tenshin berhasil merebut snack itu dari genggaman Baekhyun

NGEK

Baekhyun menarik ekor tenshin yang merebut snacknya

"Hei! Jangan,Tenshin"

"Ukiii"

"Kau sendiri... Kenapa mengejar-ngejar aku?" Tanya Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Untung saja Baekhyun tak melihatnya karena ia terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"EH! Ke-kenapa.. kenapa mendadak nanya begitu? I-itu kan..." Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Tetapi perkataannya dipotong oleh Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang serius

"Bagaimana kalau.. seandainya aku suka gadis yang lain?"

"eh.."

PRAK

TBC

Annyeong^^ maaf ne buat yang tadi. aku baru di ffn jadi ga ngerti apa-apa /poor/ jadi banyak kesalahan banget kan tadi tolong dimaklumin ya hehehe. Tapi semoga aja yang ini udah bener ya dan bisa enak dibacanya hehehe. Bingung mau bilang apa hmm kalian udah pernah baca komiknya belum? yang Let's Ask Dr. Rin? mungkin bagi yang sudah baca pasti ngerasa bosen ya? wkwk kalo bisa sih baca lagi aja ya tapi yang chanbaek ver nya kan muehehehe. emm yaudah sekian aja mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan yang aku perbuat, mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih bila kalian mau membaca apalagi me review wkwk eungg dadah/? hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Let's ask Dr. Byun !

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

**WARNING : GENDERWITCH (GS), TYPOs anywhere, Berantakan, DLDR, NO COPY, NO EDIT, NONONO YA  
><strong>

Happy Reading^^

**Don't Forget To Leave a Review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Prev Chapter

"Kau sendiri... Kenapa mengejar-ngejar aku?" Tanya Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Untung saja Baekhyun tak melihatnya karena ia terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"EH! Ke-kenapa.. kenapa mendadak nanya begitu? I-itu kan..." Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Tetapi perkataannya dipotong oleh Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang serius

"Bagaimana kalau.. seandainya aku suka gadis yang lain?"

"eh.."

PRAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 2

Snack yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun jatuh dan diambil oleh tenshin yang tidak mengerti keadaan. Baekhyun tercengang, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa tetapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Itu Cuma seandainya. Aku bilang 'seandainya' " Kata Chanyeol

"Sudah dulu ya" Lanjutnya lalu memasuki kamarnya.

_Entah kenapa hatiku jadi gelisah begini..._

_'Ada bencana di arah barat daya. Bahaya !'_

_Sepertinya acara darmawisata kali ini akan dipenuhi keresahan..._

* * *

><p>Esoknya<p>

Weeshhh acara darmawisata itu dilaksanakan dengan menggunakan kereta. Baekhyun menjadi was-was, ia memakai pita warna kuning lemon dan tas kuning lemon yang merupakan warna keberuntungannya.

_Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.._

_Aku akan menghindar dari arah yang membuat peruntunganku buruk._

_Aku juga memakai warna keberuntungan, jadi semuanya akan berjalan lancar. _

"Wahai bencana, datanglah kalau berani. Aku sudah siap !" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk dengan resah tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya meninju udara membuat teman-temannya melihat kearahnya dan heran melihat tingkah anehnya itu terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang berada dekat dengannya. Dia jadi malu sendiri wkwk

"Yeollie, warna keberuntunganku kuning lemon lho hehehe" Ucap Baekhyun memamerkan barang kuning lemonnya. Chanyeol hanya acuh, dia langsung pura-pura tidur.

"Wah kalau lagi tidur wajahnya makin manis lho. Difoto ah!"

JEPRET JEPRET

Chanyeol pun kesal, ia pun bangun hendak memarahi Baekhyun yang seenaknya memotret dirinya.

"JANGAN MOTRET ORANG SEMBARANG—"

"JANGAN MEMOTRET ORANG SEMBARANGAN YA!"

SRET

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Luhan yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. Tampaknya Luhan marah ada orang yang memotretnya ketika ia sedang tidur. Teman-teman sampai menoleh kearahnya termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lulu..."

"Luhan jangan galak gitu dong ah!" Ucap Xiumin menenangkan

"Luhan betul-betul banyak penggemar ya. Waktu ke toilet tadi, aku dengar ada anak kelas B yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya." Ucap Sehun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Luhan. Chanyeol pun mau tidak mau jadi ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Luhan. Baekhyun jadi memperhatikan Chanyeol, saat pandangan mereka bertemu mereka pun jadi salah tingkah.

"mau?" Chanyeol dengan salah tingkahnya menawarkan Baekhyun sebungkus biskuit untuk baekhyun dan dengan semangatnya Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Mau mau mau !"

"Ukiiii !"

Entah kenapa ada Tenshin di tas Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengambil alih biskuit tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol membuat mereka berdua terkejut terlebih lagi Baekhyun yang dengan panik langsung berlari ke toilet.

"Betul-betul sulit dipercaya! Kenapa Tenshin masuk ke dalam tas ku? Cemilan bekalku kau makan semua !" Jerit Baekhyun kesal sedangkan Tenshin masih sibuk dengan biskuit pemberian Chanyeol.

"Yasudahlah kalau sudah terlanjur ikut, tapi kau harus tetap berada dalam tas ya! Bisa berabe kalau sampai ketahuan. Ngerti kan?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya memberi biskuit ke Tenshin

"ukii ukii"

"Hei Dr. Byun bilang, besok adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengutarakan perasaan!"

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam kau panggil dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Aduh deg-degan nih"

"Warna keberuntunganku kali ini kuning lemon"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara yang menyebut-nyebutkan nama samarannya dari balik toilet pun langsung mengintip dan ia menemukan dua orang siswi yang sedang membicarakan keberuntungannya besok.

"Wah bawa komputer saku ke acara darma wisata segala" Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati yang melihat salah satu siswi tersebut membawa komputer saku

_Tapi betul juga ya... Acara darma wisata adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai.. _

Tanpa disadari Tenshin keluar dari toilet dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus melamun

_Baiklah. akan membantu percintaan para gadis berhati tulus, bagi kalian yang memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaan kalian pada acara darmawisata! _

Baekhyun pun mengambil komputer saku yang ada didalam tasnya lalu ia menuliskan di homepagenya

_ akan membantu percintaan kalian sebisanya!_

Mail sudah terkirim, baekhyun menutup kembali komputer sakunya.

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja aura hitam yang sangat kuat datang seperti ada seseorang yang lewat didepan toilet yang sedang Baekhyun tempati saat ini, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget dan pandangan penuh was-was.

_Apa tadi ?_

_Tadi aku baru saja merasakan aura yang sangat kuat..._

PIP PIP

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada komputer saku yang ada di genggamannya yang berbunyi pertanda ada notifikasi yang masuk.

"Wah cepat sekali sudah ada mail yang masuk" Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia pun membaca dalam hati isi Mail tersebut yang bertuliskan

_Ada gadis yang kusukai. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanku, karena dia sangat populer._

"Eh tumben, ada mail dari cowok.. kira-kira siapa ya Tenshin.."

"Tenshin? Hei Tenshin? " Baekhyun celingukan didalam toilet dan dia tidak melihat Tenshin didalam toilet tersebut. Ia pun langsung kelabakan dan segera mencari Tenshin.

BLAK

Ia membuka pintu toilet dengan tidak sabaran dan sibuk menjerit sambil menangis/?

"HUWAAA TENSHIN KOK HILANG. TENSHIN KAU DIMANAAA?"

TEP

CETIK CETIK

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain komputer saku di depan toilet/?. Mereka saling bertatapan tetapi tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Baekhyun sibuk memandangi apa yang ada di tangan Chanyeol dan ia pun teringat oleh E-mail tadi.

_Eh.. komputer saku?! Ah iya.. apa iya Chanyeol yang mengirim mail tadi?_

_Uhhh NGGAK MUNGKIN ! mail... mail yang tadi... dikirim oleh Chanyeol ? Nggak percaya aku ggak percaya !_

Baekhyun langsung mengampiri Chanyeol dan agak menarik bajunya membuat Chanyeol kaget dengan tingkahnya itu.

"C-Chanyeol! Sejak kapan.. kau punya komputer seperti itu ?"

"Eh? Ini? Ini bukan punyaku kok" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai

_Bukan punya Chanyeol...?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Tenshin?"

DEG

HUWAAAAA

"CHANYEOL! KAU LIHAT TENSHIN, NGGAK! LIHAT NGGAK?!"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol bingung sendiri, kenapa Baekhyun menanyakan Tenshin sama dirinya.

"Tenshin menghilang huhuhu"

"APA ?"

Mereka berdua pun segera mencari Tenshin disetap lorong-lorong kereta, tetapi Tenshin tidak ada dimanapun. Baekhyun tak henti hentinya merengek membuat Chanyeol berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk menemukan si Tenshin.

"Aku sudah lihat sampai ke gerbong depan, tapi nggak ketemu. Kau ketemu, nggak?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol pun menghela napas pelan

"Gimana ya..Susah juga, monyet kan lincah lompat kemana-mana. Binatang peliharaan sama aja dengan majikannya, ngerepotin orang"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu huhuhu...

"Ternyata aku memang nggak boleh pergi ke barat daya hiks pa-padahal aku sudah bela-belain pakai warna keberuntungan untuk menolak bala hiks"

BUK

"Kenapa malah nangis hah!"

"aduh"

Chanyeol dengan tidak peka dan tentu teganya malah memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis. Sian sekali kau Byun...

"Ayo sini!"

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun

"Eh.. mau kemana?"

"Kita umumkan keseluruh gerbong"

"Ehhh? Tapi nanti pak guru bakal marah"

"Kalau pun pak guru marah, biar kita dimarahi sama-sama"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol

_Chanyeol..._

_Sejak dulu, dia selalu ada disisiku, disaat aku kesusahan..._

_Itu sebabnya aku suka dia_

* * *

><p>"Besok pasti asyik ! Besok kita bakal ke kuil seimei. Disana ada dewa tanah yang jago mensukseskan masalah percintaan" Ucap Xiumin girang<p>

"Xiumin kelihatannya senang banget, sedangkan Baekhyunnie malah menyendiri diluar"

Luhan melirik sinis Xiumin yang sedang memegang 'buku panduan kyoto' dengan lope lope dimatanya dan bergantian melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang galau mikirin Tenshin

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, sampai sekarang monyetnya masih belum ketemu" Ucap Xiumin

"Sepertinya sudah nggak ada harapan lagi. Tenshin monyet yang lucu, pasti sudah diambil orang" Tambah Luhan

Ucapan kedua sahabatnya ini bukannya membuat Baekhyun terhibur malah jadi bikin tambah ancur. Lihat saja aura Baekhyun sudah mengepul bahkan asapnya sudah terlihat diatas ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun sudah siap meledak rupanya.

"APAAN SIH! TEMAN SEDANG SEDIH BUKANNYA DIHIBUR, MALAH NGOMONG YANG NGGAK NGGAK. TEMAN MACAM APA KALIAN!"

Tuh kan bener kan Baekhyun meledak, serem juga ya dia kekeke. Eh eh eh tapi dia kayanya mau nangis tuh

"Waktu aku mengadukan hal ini pada papa dan kakak ditelepon, aku malah dimarahi habis-habisan hiks baru kali ini aku dimarahi mereka huhu" curhat Baekhyun

"Pokoknya malam ini aku mau minum teh sampai mabuk! Kalian berdua harus temani aku begadang sampai pagi!" Lanjutnya

"EH ?"

Kedua sahabatnya Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Tetapi keduanya berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi sahabatnya itu.

"Sabar Baekhyunnie, tadi kami Cuma becanda kok" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun

"Hari ini kita harus cepat tidur. Besok pagi kita harus ke kuil seimei. Kita akan berdoa semoga Tenshin bisa cepat ketemu" Ucap Xiumin menunjukkan lembaran yang ada bacaan 'Kuil Seimei' ke Baekhyun

"Iya pasti menyenangkan" Tambah Luhan

"Kuil Seimei ?"

Baekhyun melihat lembaran tersebut dan di samping bacaan 'kuil seimei' terdapat sebuah tanda bintang

"Oh iya, Baek. Hari ini pandanganku terhadap si Chanyeol berubah. Dia rela dimarahi sama-sama oleh pak guru gara-gara Tenshin kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Eh.. I-Iya.."

"Ternyata dia tak sejelek yang kusangka selama ini. Orangnya baik juga ya"

"Jadi sekarang kamu sudah punya harapan dong" Lanjut Luhan

"Pokoknya selama acara darmawisata ini, kau harus bisa merebut hati Chanyeol! Besok kau berdoa pada dewa tanah ya, Baekhyunnie"Xiumin ikut menyemangati, Baekhyun hanya nyengir nyengir aja padahal mah di dalam hatinya..

_Iya, ya aku juga berpikir aku bisa meraih hati Chanyeol. Tapi, tapi Chanyeol..membicarakan Luhan dan mengirim mail tentang Luhan. [Baekhyun murung]_

_Jangan dipikirin, jangan dipikirin be-belum tentu Chanyeol yang mengirim mail itu! [Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya]_

"Aku mandi duluan ya"

"ya"

_Lagipula sebagai Dr. Byun tugasku adalah membantu percintaan semua orang dengan feng shui [Baekhyun meramal melalui diagram feng shui yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana]_

_'Beritahukan mereka agar membeli jimat dan barang-barang lainnya ditempat yang ada tanda bintangnya' [ini kata diagram fengshui nya]_

_Tempat yang ada tanda bintangnya? Oh aku ingat! Aku baru melihatnya. Kuil Seimei !_

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung membuka homepage nya dan memberitahukan kepada pengunjungnya

PIK

'Terimakasih atas kiriman mail darimu. Pesan dari kali ini adalah Belilah jimat atau barang lainnya di kuil seimei besok. Selamat Berjuang!'

"Hem kuil seimei ya..." Ucap seseorang

"HOREEE, ASYIK!"

"Untung saja kita datang pagi-pagi. Lihat, tempat ramalannya masih kosong! Dr. Byun bilang, datang makin pagi, makin bagus!" Ucap Xiumin berbinar-binar well, dia memang maniak ramalan

"Anak-anak cewek suka ramal-ramalan ya hoamm"

Sehun menguap dengan lebar, begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan kim jun –teman sekelompok mereka- yang tidak merespon ucapan Sehun

"Ayo kita pergi, Luhannie Baekhyunnie!" Ucap Xiumin dengan semangat menyeret Luhan yang pasrah ditarik Xiumin

"Kamu duluan deh" Ujar Baekhyun

"Lho kenapa? Susah payah datang kesini"

"Aku takut...kalau hasil ramalannya jelek, nanti malah kepikiran hehehe"

"Payah, Baekhyun penakut" Xiumin langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun –masih dengan menggeret Luhan yang sedang tidur sambil berjalan-

"Sebetulnya aku juga ingin beli jimat pelindung buat Chanyeol, tapi sejak kemarin belum ada kabar kalau Tenshin sudah ditemukan. Pikiranku jadi kalut begini" inner Baekhyun

Baekhyun menuju suatu tempat untuk berdoa agar Tenshin cepat ditemukan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan berdiri disampingnya

"Hoaamm pagi" Sapa Chanyeol yang terlihat masih mengantuk

"Bagaimana, Tenshin sudah ketemu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Be-belum"

"Gawat juga nih"

"Bisa ketemu nggak ya, masa aku harus pulang tanpa dia"

"Jangan putus semangat. Percayalah, dia pasti ketemu. Ayo kita doa bersama" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berdoa setelah itu ia pun pergi

_Chanyeol memang baik ya, pantas saja aku begitu suka padanya. Kalau kupikir-pikir sejak kecil Chanyeol memang selalu mengandalkan diri sendiri, tak pernah bergantung pada siapapun dan apapun itu. Dia juga sama sekali nggak percaya fengshui_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut lalu ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat di depannya kini Chanyeol yang sedang memegang jimat

EH ?

"Chanyeol beli jimat ya? Kau ini kan tipe orang yang nggak percaya dewa-dewaan" Goda Sehun

"Berisik" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan tetapi itu memang benar-benar chanyeol yang sedang memegang jimat. Ternyata memang chanyeol yang mengirim mail itu hiks, batin Baekhyun sedih. Ia mengusap air matanya, ia patah hati.

"Lama nunggu ya?" Tanya Xiumin yang datang bersama Luhan kepada kelompoknya –Chanyeol, sehun dan kim jun- yang sedang tidur-tiduran

"Lama bener sih. Kami nunggu berjam-jam tau!" Jawab Sehun kesal

"Sorry ya, tapi nggak apa-apa kan? Ramalanku bagus, katanya tahun depan bakal dapet pacar keren!" kata Xiumin. Yang lain hanya acuh

"Nah berikutnya kita minta restu dari dewa tanah!" Ucap Xiumin.

Kelompok mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi Luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan terpikirkan sesuatu

"Hei tunggu tunggu! Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Hah?"

Di lain sisi...

Baekhyun sedang merenung dibawah jembatan seorang diri sambil menatap foto dia dan Chanyeol waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru SMP. Disitu terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

_Selama ini aku sudah salah sangka_

_Padahal aku yakin Chanyeol adalah pasangan hidupku_

_Meski aku ini yang membantu percintaan banyak orang, percintaanku sendiri hancur lebur_

TEP TEP TEP

"Ukiiiii"

"Eh?"

BRUUK SRET

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sesuatu menubruk punggung Baekhyun dan mengagetkannya membuat pegangan pada tas yang berisi fotonya bersama chanyeol jatuh kebawah jembatan. Ia pun nekat ingin mengambilnya

"AHHH ! ITU SATU-SATUNYA FOTOKU BERSAMA CHANYEOL !"

"ADUH JANGAN !"

SRET GREK

"BAHAYA!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Seseorang datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang ingin melompati jembatan itu dan menarik seragam belakang Baekhyun

BRUK

"KYAAAAAA"

Keduanya jatuh mendarat ke aspal

"sakit.." Ucap seseorang yang menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tertegun melihat pemuda tersebut. Tampan, ya pemuda tersebut tampan dan terlihat cool. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung tersadar saat pemuda itu menjewer telinganya dan berteriak

"KAMU INI CARI MATI YA. DASAR BEGO!"

"Ngapain kau gelantungan di pegangan jembata. Kalau nggak kutarik, kau pasti sudah kecebur! Jadi orang jangan sembarangan begitu dong!" Makinya

"Ngerti nggak?" Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun takut

"I-iya"

"Yasudah. Aku nggak ngerti apa masalahmu sepertinya monyet ini sempat membuatmu kaget. Ayo minta maaf"

Pemuda tersebut menyodorkan monyet itu untuk meminta maaf. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat monyet tersebut

"TENSHIN!"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun segera merebut Tenshin dari pemuda tersebut yang menatapnya bingung

"TENSHIN? KAMU TENSHIN KAN?" Baekhyun memeluk erat Tenshin yang dijawab 'uki' oleh Tenshin

"Aduh, kamu kemana aja. Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati tau!"

"Jadi dia itu monyetmu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Oh begitu, syukurlah" pemuda itu menghela napas lega dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Waktu turun dari kereta kemarin, monyet ini menyusup masuk ke dalam tas dan memakan semua bekalku"

"EEHH?"

"Aku ingin membawa dia ke polisi, tapi malah kesasar hehehe"

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu repot"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Syukurlah monyet ini sudah ketemu majikannya. Dia pasti bingung mencarimu, sampai mau terjun dari jembatan segala"

Pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepala Tenshin, tetapi GRAUKK dengan galaknya si Tenshin malah menggigit tangannya itu. Alhasil, Baekhyun pun marah dan menjitak si Tenshin

"Tenshin! Kau ini ngapain sih. Orang itu sudah repot demi kau, malah kau gigit!"

"ukiii" Tenshin meringis kesakitan

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Cuma sakit sedikit" kata pemuda itu yang merasa tidak enak melihat Baekhyun yang dengan kejamnya menjitak Tenshin

"Maaf ya, aku betul-betul minta maaf"

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Bener kok"

"Oh iya, Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku datang ke kyoto untuk darma wisata" Jongin –pemuda itu- memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga sedang darma wisata, saat ini sedang jalan dengan grupku"

"..."

"..."

Sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu kawan.

"HYAAAA! Kenapa aku sampai ada disini sendirian?! Mana teman-teman lainnya?!"

Tuhkan dia bikin heboh lagi

"Kau terpisah dari teman-temanmu ya?"

"hiks hiks"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil sesenggukan sementara Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menghela napas hufftt 'sama-sama nggak tau arah'. Dasar bocah dua ini ckck

"Nah sekarang kau mau kemana? Kita pergi sama-sama ya" Kata Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis

"Eh, tapi Jongin kan sedang darma wisata?" Dia mewek lagi tuh

"Sebetulnya, aku juga sedang terpisah dari teman-temanku.. Aku bingung.."

Jongin menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa

"Tapi mungkin ada untungnya aku kesasar. Jadi bisa ketemu Baekhyun" Ucap Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun 'sedikit' merona. Sedikit doang lhoo ga banyak banyak

"BAEKHYUN !"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal dan ngos-ngosan

"C-Chanyeol"

"KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH? SEMUA SUDAH KELABAKAN MENCARIMU NGGAK BALIK-BALIK!"

Chanyeol berteriak tepat didepannya dan membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia menutup telinganya dan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol

"M-maaf a-aku.."

"Jangan kasar sama perempuan" Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongin berada di depannya [jadi posisi Baekhyun ada dibelakang Jongin, jongin kaya ngelindungin baekhyun dari amukan chanyeol gitu]. Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan tatapan tak suka entah karena apa

"Kalian juga salah. Ada teman perempuan yang menghilang, tapi sama sekali nggak sadar"

"Ah Jongin-" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan situasi ini

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menyeringai

"Hem, aku adalah cowok yang ditakdirkan jadi pacar Byun Baekhyun"

"..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar sangat percaya diri itu. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang tak kalah kagetnya dari Chanyeol

A-APAAN NIH ?

**TBC**

Hyaaaaa akhirnya ke publish juga chapter keduanya nih hahaha, maaf ya kelamaan -banget- soalnya pyon bingung nih sama penjabaran kata-katanya. Kan kalo pyon ngeremake ff dari komik kan jadi pyon sulit di penjabaran katanya, mau ngepost tapi agak ga yakin makanya disimpen simpen dulu deh wkwk. Maaf ya kalo misalkan chap ini bahasanya kurang bisa dimengerti dan juga aneh maaf banget ya hehehe. pyon bakal usahain lagi buat bikin sebaik mungkin hohoho. Makasih ya buat kemaren yang udah ngefollow, fav, apalagi ngereview. Buat yang masih siders nah ayo tunjukan ekspresi kalian setelah membaca ff remake-an pyon dong, pyon juga kan penasaran sama reaksi kalian setelah membaca ini ehehe. Buat yang udah review. Review lagi ya wkwk

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**parklili**

wah...baek saingan sm papa nya jd peramal feng shui

chanyeol suka sm luhan kah

A : hahaha iya saingan deh tuh bapak sama anak kekeke. Hemm gimana ya... mungkin Cuma Chanyeol yang tau dia suka atau ga nya sama Luhan hehehe makasih ya udah mau nge-review tar review lagi ya :P wkwk

**ChanBaek'Love**

Aaaaaaaaaaaa remake dari manga ?! Aku sukaaaaaaa banget! Aku gak pernah baca komik'e tapi aku liat cartoon'e. Dan itu salah satu cartoon favorit aku.

Dan senengnya lagi ada yg ngeremake ni cartoon . Chanbaek lagi, suka..suka banget! Hheeeee

Lanjut buruan yahhhh..

Oia td juga ada typo tu, nama asuka nyempil hihihihi.. Trus setiap pergantian tempat or waktu lebih di jelaskan lagi yah, biar gak pada bingung bacanya hhheee

Di tunggu next chapnya.. Semangat yah :D

A : Wah kamu udah nonton versi animenya? Kalo pyon belum nonton soalnya pyon lebih suka baca manga daripada nonton animenya hehehe Oiya ya nama si asuka nyempil duh maaf yah maklum nih pyon pendatang baru eh sok-sokan ngeremake komik wkwk insya allah ne, maf kalo jadi gajelas gini huuhu. Makasih ya atas sarannya dan juga makasih udah mau ngereview tar review lagi ya :P wkwk^^

**baebychanniee** Fighting ! ditunggu next chap…

A : Hemm gimana ya... wkwkwk chapt seterusnya pokonya lu harus ngereview ya harus pokonya ! /maksa/ /ga wkwk

**niasw3ty**

Waaaaaaaa seru...

Lanjut updatenya jgn lama2 thor...

A : hehe makasih. Yah maaf yah ini apdetnya gacepet soalnya pyon bingung sama kata-katanya kalo ngeremake dari komik huhuhu. Tapi tar diusahain dicepetin deh hehehe. Makasih ya udah mau ngereview tar review lagi ya :P

**qie kaisoo 2**

seruuuu next jangan lama lama yaa

A : hehehe udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah mau ngereview jan lupa review lagi lhooo^^

**Himura Hana**

kok radak bingung ya? next aja lah...

A : ahahaha ini emang agak ngebingungin ya bahasanya? Maaf ya soalnya pyon juga emang bingung sih /lho/ wkwk udah lanjut nih. Moga-moga aja ngerti ya wkwk. Makasi udah mau review, selanjutnya review lagi ya^^

**parkminoz**

LANJUT THORRRRR

KEREN BANGETTT

A : Udah dilanjut nihhh. Makasih ya udah mau review next harus review lagi ya hahaha

**Eclaire Oh**

Dr Byun! apa warna keberuntunganku hari ini? aku pengen bgt ketemu sama pangeran yg udah nyri hatiku setaun ini/? /apaan XD aaahh klo bneran tuh website ada, gue pengunjung paling setiaaaa XD ini cerita unik banget, penceritaannya juga asik aaahh xD aku tau ini remake krna ada satu nama yg agaknya kelewatan di replace xD tapi gapapa ini keren. keep writing yaak! penasaran sma barat daya!

A : Emm warna keberuntunganmu tolong tanyakan pada ya kalo pyon kan ga ngerti sama gitu-gituan wkwk emm sedikit info sih ya kayaknya dulu –gatau dulunya kapan- ada website begituan Cuma kayanya kalo sekarang udah ga ada deh. Iya nama si asuka nongol disini hahaha. Makasih ya atas dukungannya, mohon bimbingannya. Makasih juga udah mau ngereview, tar jan lupa review lagi ya :P wkwk

Terimakasih

Review lagi ya :P

Baekkiepyon


End file.
